Communication networks sometimes employ ring configurations. For example, some networks comprise Resilient Packet Ring (RPR) configurations, as defined by the IEEE standard 802.17, entitled “Part 17: Resilient Packet Ring (RPR) Access Method & Physical Layer Specifications,” which is incorporated herein by reference.
In some network configurations, two or more ring networks are interconnected to one another. For example, two Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) Bidirectional Linear Switched Ring (BLSR) rings may be connected in a configuration known as Dual Ring Interconnect (DRI).